Skittles
by DeckBeMine
Summary: Demyx is use to living a life of sea filled adventures, that is untill he's given a gift by a stranger that changes his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix. Ok, this is a combination of Aquamarine and the Little Mermaid, with the Kingdom Hearts characters. _

Skittles

Chapter I: The Sea

"Demyx!" Panted a spiky-haired blonde. "Wait up!"

"You're supposed to be keeping up!" Chucked a mullet headed blonde.

"How can we? You're swimming faster than a dolphin!" The spiky-haired brunette said as he wrapped his arms around the mullet blonde. "Got cha!" The two of them laughed. The spiky-haired blonde caught up. He was panting hard.

"A little short of breath there, Roxas?" The mullet head grinned.

"A . . . little . . . short of . . . brains there. . . Demyx?"Roxas retorted. The brunette laughed as Demyx crossed this arms.

"Oh, ha ha. You're asking for it, Roxy." He turned to face the laughing brunette. "You two, Sora." Demyx grinned his mischievous little grin.

"What did I do?" Sora swam past them confused.

Demyx just chuckled. "Come on. We better get back. Xaldin will have my head if I miss lunch again."

"Well if you'd stick more to your princely duties, than goof off, you wouldn't have to worry." Sora said sarcastically.

"I know, but, the ocean's way too hard to resist. I can't help but goof off and explore." Demyx smiled. "Anyway, want to join for lunch?"

The other two stopped. Sora scratched his head. "Love to Dem, but we have other plans."

"Oh yeah. Right. Never mind then. See ya later." Demyx said turning around.

"Sorry Dem. Maybe another time."Roxas said.

"Ok." Demyx swam away. Trying not to kill his mood, Demyx took a deep breath and blew out bubbles. Bubbles always made him smile. The small smile he always had. Ever since he was kid, exploring, he always had it. And because he loved to explore, he found many things. That's how he came to be in the forgotten city of Mermaidia. He and his parents would always venture out and about and found numbers of caves, caverns, and reefs. But when Demyx was still small an accident took his parents away from him and left him to fend for himself. Fearing that the worst might happen, Xaldin took him in and claimed him as his own. People often didn't think of him as a true hair to the throne, seeing as how he really didn't have a passion for it.

After a while, Demyx reach the castle. To him, it looked just like a giant sand castle. The walls were covered in bright and colorful anemones, corals, and flowers. The floors were nothing but limestone and the ceiling made of a gold like rock that Demyx didn't know the name of. Pictures hung from the wall. Not just of royal, but of everyone who lived in the palace. There was even one of Demyx, only the painter got his eyes color wrong, and Xaldin nearly had the guy boiled, but Demyx spent the whole night trying to fix the error himself. His aqua-blue eyes were hard to mix. There could only be so much green in the blue. Every time Demyx passed the portrait, he'd laugh at how he spent that whole night trying to copy his eye color.

When Demyx entered the dining hall, he was greeted by Marten, Xaldin's advisor. Demyx never really liked Marten. He often got bad vibes from being around Marten. Demyx floated over to his usual seat and waited for Xaldin.

When Xaldin came through the door, he had a smile on his face. "You're actually here today Demyx. I'm impressed."

"Well, Sora and Roxas, and I were working up an appetite." Demyx smiled back.

"Then why didn't you invite them in?"

Demyx had that _are-you-serious _look. "I thought you said you wanted to speak with me in private."

"I did. I was just asking why you didn't invite them."

Demyx lowered his head. "They had other plans with their parents." Xaldin's smile faded. He knew how Demyx felt when it came to even thinking about parents. The memories of the accident that made Demyx lose his parents was too much for him to bear. One time it haunted him so badly; Demyx nearly starved himself asking for death. Xaldin's kept a close eye on him ever since. He'd sometimes even snuck into Demyx's room to watch him as he slept.

When Xaldin sat in his seat next to Demyx, they began eating. It was quiet and Demyx hated quiet. So when he noticed the jelly balls sitting in the bowl next to him, he got an idea. He put one on his plate and began to count: one . . . two . . . three!

By three, the ball was on his plate and after three, it had exploded, leaving goopy jelly dripping from his hair and face and Xaldin with a worried look. Demyx opened his eyes and took his finger to taste the jelly.

"Mmmm! Jelly. Want some?" Xaldin shook his head and chuckled.

"No thanks Dem. I think I'll pass." Xaldin handed Demyx a napkin so he could wipe his face off. The rest went by quickly. Xaldin talked a bit more to Demyx about his future inheritance and what he should expect. After lunch, Demyx swam up to the surface and into the sun. He pulled himself up onto his rock and stared into the sky. He closed his eyes watching the seagulls fly over head. As he laid there, he listened to the crashing waves and the birds. Stuff like this always made Demyx relax. To him, the world was perfect. . .

On a ship sailing the Mediterranean, a man was sitting on the bow looking out to the sea.

"See anything Xigbar?" A spiky red head asked the somewhat grumpy guy.

"No. I just can't see a damn thing with the sun in my eye." Xigbar said squinting. "Wanna switch Axel?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I know you don't want to swop the poopdeck, which is what I have to do next. . ." Axel sighed.

"You're right. I don't. I'd only serve what I find there to Luxord on a plate." Xigbar grinned. "So how's our newest mate liking the ride?"

"I'd say . . . He's not quite comfortable. But I don't see why we need Prince Bad Mouth to find those chests." Axel pointed his thumb at the captain's quarters. Not long ago they captured a silvery-blue haired prince from his home. Captain Luxord thought he could help them find the treasures they had been looking for.

"Because he may know where the treasures are."

"Xigbar, if he knows _anything_, it's apparent he's not going to talk. Luxord should see that." Axel said.

"Aye that I do mate." Xigbar's and Axel's head snapped in Luxord's direction. He was a short haired blond with a blond goatee. He had also been listening to their conversation. With him, he dragged behind him the silvery-blue haired boy, who was tied and gagged. "Xigbar, if he doesn't talk by midnight, tonight, take him for a swim. I'm getting tired of his stubbornness." Luxord practically threw the boy at Xigbar as he nodded. Xigbar just loved making people suffer.

When Luxord returned to his quarters, Xigbar looked down at the boy lying in front of him. He smirked up at Axel, who was chuckling.

"Well Zexion, you heard the captain. Why don't you just tell us what you know?" Xigbar removed the gag from Zexion's mouth.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" Zexion screamed. His life on this ship, even though it had only been a few days, had been hell. He just wanted to go home. With his life on the line, he was more than willing to say anything.

"Then who in your kingdom would?" Xigbar was practically ripping Zexion's hair out. He even had tears running down his face.

"Vexen! My tutor Vexen. He's knows all about the ocean and everything in it. He might know about those chests."

"Now that's a good boy. That wasn't so hard now, was it? And now maybe the captain will let you live." Xigbar let go of Zexion. Axel smirked and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and looked up at Xigbar.

"I think I'll take him back to my room and get better acquainted with him. Feel free to join Xigbar." Axel basically dragged Zexion below deck to his small room. Xigbar just shook his head and walked back to Luxord's room. Once there, he knocked on the door.

"Captain, we have a lead." Luxord opened the door.

"Well that was quick. Come on in Xigbar." Xigbar walked in. "Where is he now?"

"He's getting better acquainted with Axel." Luxord handed Xigbar a bottle of rum.

"So what has our little mate told you?"

"He said if anyone would know, it'd be his tutor Vexen. We could use him as a bargaining tool." Xigbar suggested.

"Yes, yes we could. In fact, we will. I'm sure mate's father is worried about him." Luxord smiled. Xigbar took it as a sign that it was a good idea. "Now then, let's drink." The two of them did just that. And both of them went through more than four bottles of rum, and were completely drunk. "You know what Xigbar?" Luxord pulled Xigbar closer to him.

"What's that captain?" Xigbar closed the gap between them.

"You look . . . different in this light."

"Different how?"

"Different like this." Luxord placed his lips to Xigbar's, and in their drunken state, they started to remove each other's clothes. . .

Zexion laid on Axel's bed. He was naked and crying. His body was badly bruised and aching. He could barely lift head. Axel, on the other hand, just sat there leaning against the wall, with his pipe in his teeth. He examined Zexion closely.

"Perfect Zexion. That was perfect." Axel chuckled lightly as he got up and left the room, leaving Zexion on the bed to weep. . .

Demyx felt something tickle his nose. He rubbed his nose and felt something tickle it again. Then he opened his eyes. It was rain. He looked at the sky and saw that the clouds were getting very dark. Demyx didn't know how long he had been sleeping for, or how mad Xaldin would be for him not knowing if a human saw him or not. Demyx jumped into the water. It was cold, but he soon got over it. When Demyx got to the palace gates, he saw Marten. He wondered if Marten was looking for him. As Demyx watched quietly, he saw Marten swim in the direction of the Tyrthenium Basin. Demyx wondered why he was going off in the direction, he would have followed, but he didn't have time for that. He had yet to let Xaldin know he was ok.

Demyx entered the palace and was greeted by nonother than Xaldin. Demyx offered a smile, but Xaldin just kept his arms crossed over his chest with his angry father like stare.

"Demyx, where have you been?"

"My usual spot on the surface. I fell asleep and it started raining, so the birds weren't able to wake me up today." Demyx scratched the back of his head as Xaldin sighed.

"Demyx . . ."

"Xaldin, I'm sorry. It was just so-"

"Calm and peaceful. Demyx, you know I don't care that you go up there, but I care if a human sees you. You know how dangerous they can be."

"I know . . . I'm sorry." Demyx was on the verge of crying. He really hated being scolded, mainly because it made him feel that the person scolding him felt that he was worthless to them. Xaldin just sighed again and pulled Demyx up into a hug.

"Just be careful. But this time, promise me." Demyx looked up into Xaldin's eyes.

"I promise." Xaldin let go of Demyx, and Demyx swam off to his room. Even though Demyx just woke up from a nap, he swam to calm shell bed and soon fell into a deep sleep. Little did he know what tomorrow had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Worlds Meet

Demyx and Xaldin were in the palace garden watching the sea horses mating. Demyx noticed that a lot of them looked pregnant.

"Xaldin, why do the females carry the babies instead of laying the eggs?" Demyx asked.

Xaldin chuckled. "Demyx, those are the males that carry the young. The females lay the eggs inside the male's pouch."

"Oh . . . Can people do that?" Demyx was amazed.

Xaldin couldn't help but laugh. "Only the females can carry the child, Demyx. Males just make sure both the mother and child are taken care of." Demyx was quiet for a moment. For some reason, Xaldin couldn't read his expression. "Is anything wrong?"

Demyx couldn't find a single word to explain his feelings. In the past three years, he's noticed that he had been looking more at men than women. He wondered if there was a word for it. He never told anyone about it, not Sora, Roxas, or Xaldin. Xaldin, the only person he could always talk to about anything, he wasn't sure if he could about this. It really worried him that Xaldin wouldn't understand.

Just wanting to get it off his chest, Demyx took a deep breath. "Xaldin . . . What is it called when a male falls in love with another male?" Demyx looked down in embarrassment.

"Homosexuality. That male is considered a homosexual. Why?" Xaldin looked confused. Demyx swallowed hard. A blush grew on his face.

"Well . . . I think I might . . . I think I might be one." Demyx's face went red. Xaldin just stared. He was trying to contemplate what Demyx had just said.

"You feel a sexual attraction to men, Demyx?" He just nodded. "Well . . . Who'd have thought?" Xaldin smirked and crossed his arms.

"What? I. . . I thought you'd be mad about that." Demyx turned around with a really confused look on his face.

"Why would I be? Demyx, you are who you are. Nothing can change that. I promise." Demyx smiled and gave Xaldin a hug. That's when a pink haired merman came into the picture.

"You're Majesty, there's a problem with the royal guard. It needs your attention, sadly."

"Alright. Please be careful Demyx. Come along Marluxia." Xaldin and Marluxia swam off to go fix the problem, leaving Demyx alone, which is clearly not a good idea. But once they were gone, Demyx felt the strange feeling he was being watched. He looked to the surface only to find no one, but he did see that it was uneasy. Intrigued, he swam up to it to see what was going on, but the feeling of being watched never went away. As Demyx reached the surface, the creepy feeling was really sending chills down his spin, so he turned around to find bright orange eyes staring him in the face. Demyx let out a some-what scream and his heart started to race.

"Um . . . can I help you?" Demyx seemed a bit uneasy about this guy.

"Maybe. Have you happened to see a young female with blond hair and two antenna-like strands of hair swimming about?" The guy gave off an odd vibe, one that Demyx had never felt before. He could tell there was something different about this guy.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't." Demyx said, going a little bit backwards.

"Oh. Thank you anyway." The guy did a circle around Demyx, and studied him. Afterwards, he looked Demyx right in the face. "Your eyes . . . they are showing that you long for more than what you have here. . . So much more."

"What?" Demyx swam a bit more away from the guy. "I have everything I could ever want! I have a home, friends, and-"

"And what? A family? Prince Demyx, I know more than you think. I know you seek a male companion-"

"You just heard me tell Xaldin that."

"You didn't let me finish. You seek a male companion from the human world, am I right?" The guy smirked as Demyx's eyes widened. "But you don't want anyone to know because you're afraid what other will think of you. But I can help you with that."

Demyx looked very doubtful. "Oh yeah, how? More importantly, who are you?"

"My name is Xemnas. And, all you have to do is take my hand, and you'll see. All it'll cost is that you lose your way back." Xemnas offered out his hand. Demyx was very unsure. He couldn't figure out what this Xemnas guy meant when he said the Demyx would lose his way back. And what kind of gift was he talking about?

"This isn't a bullshit moment?" Demyx asked starting to reach out his hand.

"I promise you, you're Highness. This gift is what you need to complete your journey." With a deep breath, Demyx took Xemnas' hand and felt a shock run through his arm to his tail. He also saw something. It looked like, as he saw it, like a human who was tall, thin, and wobbling as he stood and tried to walk. Who was it?

Demyx pulled his hand away from Xemnas. "What the fuck was that?" Demyx asked looking at Xemnas with wide eyes.

"That was the gift. I should warn you, when you use the gift, the sun is your clock. Watch it well, and you will see, for when it sleeps, a merman you shall be. Keep them from water, or your tail will show. That's the gift, and now you know." Demyx smiled and Xemnas turned around.

"Awww. That was a cute rhyme, who wrote that?" Xemnas turned around and just stared.

"You'll find out." Xemnas bowed his head and swam away to continue his search. He left Demyx to think about what he meant, 'the sun is your clock'. When Demyx went to ask Xemnas a question, he was gone and Demyx couldn't tell where he went. He gave up and continued his swim to the surface. When he reached it, he was met with wave smacking against him. Rain was pouring on top of him and it was freezing. Demyx tried to resubmerge but got caught in a rip currant. It was strong, very strong and Demyx couldn't break free from it. The current swept him away and smacked him into something hard. The object was big and Demyx tried to reach for the top of it, but the current pulled him away from it.

Just as Demyx was about to give up his fight, a wave picked him up pushed him against the object, knocking the breath out of him. The wave then retreated, pulling him with it, and then he was lifted up and thrown on top of the object and was knocked out cold. . .

Xigbar, Axel, Luxord, and the rest of the crew all gasped and gawked in wonder. They were quite baffled at the fight in front of them. None of them had ever really seen a blond light skinned mermaid before.

"What could it mean captain?" One crew member asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the sea king's mad that this beauty is missing. That's why this storm is so bad." Luxord walked over to the blond with the chilling rain pouring on his back. "Xigbar, why don't you carry our newest guest back t to the chamber? His highness might be lonely. I think a female companion would be good for him." Luxord brushed the bangs out of the blond's face.

"Sure. Maybe he'll stop whining." When Xigbar walked over to pick the mermaid up, he got a surprise. "Holy shit!"

"What's wrong?" Luxord asked. "She's can't be that heavy."

"It's not that. It's just that she is a he!" Everyone's face dropped. Normally, mermaids would land on ships, never really mermen. "But who knows? Maybe he'll know what we're looking for." Xigbar grinned as he walked back into the sleeping hold with Demyx in his arms. When he came to the chamber where Zexion was being kept, he had to kick the door open to get it open and found Axel 'playing' with Zexion.

"Knocking could work." Axel said as he turned around but soon shut up when he saw what Xigbar was carrying. "What the fuck?" Axel asked under his breath.

"Just came aboard. No idea how, but he did." Xigbar said as he placed Demyx in the wooden tub that was in the chamber. He threw several buckets, tied to ropes out the window to get water.

"Wow." Axel got up and walked over to Demyx. "He's a different one, but he's a beauty. Too bad no one knows how they do it." Axel said running his hand over Demyx's tail. "And now I know why. Their tails are so slimy."

"Really?" Xigbar asked pulling the buckets up through the window. "Damn. Here, help me." Axel helped pull the buckets up and dumped them into the tub so Demyx wouldn't dry out. "Now, don't bother him with your whining, Zexion. We'll be back later." Zexion gulped and watched them left. He then looked over at Demyx. He sure hoped that he knew what he was in for.

Later that day, when the rain stopped, Zexion was struggling to untie his hands. Xigbar had left a bowl of apples on the chamber floor to torture him. "God dammit." Zexion couldn't do it. He was getting weaker and was getting tired. He gave up and decided to wait till someone came back. Tears started to run down his face. He was scared. He had never this far away from home and never stayed away this long. No one on this ship wanted to help him; they just used him for their personal game.

After a while, Demyx started to come to. He was very groggy and had a bad pain in his head. He rubbed his hand on his head and sat up. He opened his eyes and got a shook when he found out that he wasn't asleep in his clam. He was in a strange room, made out of something he had never seen before. He looked at the object he was sitting in and was fascinated with it. He ran his hand over the wood and wondered what it was and how it was made. Then Demyx noticed that something was amiss. He looked down at his waist and was scared out of his wits. Instead of his aqua blue-green tail, he had legs. IT scared him so badly, that he hit his head on the floor.

"Owww. . ." He whispered as he moved to where he was lying on the floor. Zexion just watched in disbelief. The last time Zexion saw Demyx, he had a tail, but now he had legs, and clearly didn't know how to use them. Demyx sat up the best he could and looked around the room. "Where the hell am I?"

"None other than hell." Demyx's head snapped over in Zexion's direction. Demyx's eyes widen in amazement. Zexion felt weird that this naked guy was just looking at him. "What are you looking at?" Zexion snapped.

"Oh, sorry. Rude to stare, but this is my first time seeing a human, that's all." Demyx saw a window above him and reached out to grab it. He pulled himself up to his feet and magically stood up by himself for the first time. "Wow." Slowly and wobbly, Demyx walked over to Zexion and sat down in front of him. "So what makes you think this is hell?"

Zexion's face dropped. "Oh, just the fact that these assholes here are keeping me against my will. They do nothing but use for their sexual pleasure and stress relief. . ."Zexion had tears running down his face. Demyx took his hand and placed on Zexion's cheek. He wiped Zexion's cheek with his thumb.

"Is it that bad?" Demyx had sorrow in his voice.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, these ropes are cutting in my wrist." Demyx looked up and found the ropes.

"Want me to untie them?" Zexion shook his head.

"No, I want to stay like this, of course I do." Zexion couldn't believe that Demyx was that . . . not so smart.

"Well all you had to do was say so." Demyx stood up, the best he could, and freed Zexion's hands, which were bloody.

"Well I thought you would have figured that out." Zexion said rubbing his wrist.

"Well, Sora always said I was lacking in brains. . . Which was never nice." Demyx said taking an apple from the bowl and handing it to Zexion. "Apple?"

"Yeah, thanks." Zexion took a bite to find that they were rotting, but he didn't care. They were the first things he had to eat in days. "So who are you?"

"I'm Demyx, Prince Demyx to be exact." Demyx said sitting up proudly. "You?"

"Zexion. Prince Zexion, from Sea-Side Castle." Zexion finished his apple and grabbed another one.

"Where's that?" Demyx asked taking an apple and throwing at the wall.

"France, and why did you do that?" Zexion asked pointing at the now dead apple.

"It was rotted. I hate rotted food. Yuk." Demyx said.

Zexion just shook his head. "Wow. You're clearly a spoiled brat."

"And you're not. I'm spoiled because I'm adopted and my father's only child. He feels the need to give me what I want." Demyx smiled.

"Well I'm an only child, too. An ever since my mother died, I'm the only blood family he has." Demyx's expression went from happy to sad and turned away from Zexion. "Did I say something wrong?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shook his head. "It's nothing. Both of my parents died years ago. . . And not in a pleasant way." Demyx really hated talking about it. Zexion lowered his head. His mother died of illness, but Demyx's didn't. And he didn't like to talk about it. Zexion put his hand Demyx's shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?" Zexion asked. Demyx just shook his head.

"It's too painful." Demyx whispered and wiped his eyes. "Anyway, where is this thing going?" Demyx asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I'm not sure. But I think they want to make a bargain with my father." Zexion said lying back against the wall.

"Why? Do they need something?" Demyx asked leaning over him.

"I guess. They're looking for treasures of some sort. They thought I knew something, that's why I'm here." Zexion closed his eyes. "Hey Demyx, where are you from, anyway?"

"The City of Mermaidia. But most mermaidians call the city 'forgotten' because Atlantians that live there now have forgotten that the city exists. Ask many one about it and they'll say it doesn't exits. Yet their ancestors most likely came from there." Demyx smiled because he was proud that he was giving a history lesson. "So what about your kingdom? Is it by the water, ell it must be otherwise it wouldn't be called 'Sea Side'." Zexion just stared at him

"Yeah. We live by the sea. You could say that's how we make a living. It might be a bit offensive to you, but we mostly eat sea food." Demyx's face when blank.

"I'm not. Back home, we call the fish who get caught in nets 'netbites', because they aren't smart enough to get the idea that a net is bad and get out of the way. Sure we feel bad, but there's nothing we can do about it." Demyx shrugged then yawned. "I need my nap." Demyx laid down next to Zexion and closed his eyes. Zexion watched him as went to sleep.

"How can you sleep in a place like this?" He whispered as he ran his fingers past Demyx's bangs. He then decided that he was tired enough to give it a try. It he got any sleep at all, this was most likely his best chance and closed his eyes and found himself sound asleep. . .

Demyx felt something cold hit his face and he shot up. "What the fuck?"

"Woo language. I thought merpeople were polite." Axel grinned throwing a bucket behind him. "Then again, you don't look like one." Zexion sat up and froze. Out of everyone on this ship, Axel scared him the most because of his sexual ways. Axel loved it rough and never held back.

"Well believe me, I am." Demyx clenched his fist. "And I hate being woken up from my afternoon nap in a rude manner." Axel just chuckled.

"You are too cute. It's a shame that you washed up on this journey."

"Why's that? So you can rape him too?" Zexion spat out.

"It's not rape if he agrees to it. By the way, did he untie you? Last time I checked you were hanging from the ceiling by your wrist." Axel said putting his hand up on the beam that Zexion was ties to.

"Yes I tied him! Those ropes were cutting into him for pete sake!" Demyx yelled, which he never did.

"Oh, feisty are we? That's just asking for it. I'd watch it if I were you. That might be a turn on for someone." Axel grinned.

"Oh yeah-what's a turn on?" Demyx asked looking at Zexion, whose face was blank.

"You're kidding me, right?" Zexion asked blankly.

"Nope. So what is it?" Demyx asked with a smile.

"Put simply, it's when a man or woman gets really horney." Axel said.

"You would know." Zexion growled under his breath.

Axel just shrugged. "I can't help it. I like them small, and you fit the profile." Axel had an evil look in his eye.

"Ok Axel, I think that's enough for right now." Luxord said as he entered the room. "Wouldn't want our newest guest to get the wrong idea about us now, would we?" Luxord asked looking at him. And by his appearance, Demyx could tell what he was. Demyx knew a pirate when he saw one. Xaldin had planted that firmly in his mind.

Demyx crouched lower. "I already have a good idea about you. My kind don't really like your kind."

"Oh really? Now why would that be love?" Luxord said squatting to meet Demyx at eye level. "I thought merpeople were friendly towards humans." Luxord smiled lifting up Demyx's chin with his hand. "By the way, how do you have legs? I've never heard of that?" Demyx looked down. He wondered that to, then he remembered. Xemnas' gift. The gift was legs so he could walk amongst the humans on the sure. Then Demyx remembered the warning and looked out the window. The sun was getting ready to set. He knew he had just a few minutes till he was helpless. He had to get out of this place, and he was taking Zexion with him.

Demyx leaned back against the wall. "Zexion," He whispered. "We have one shot. I can get you home; I just need to do it now, or never."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Zexion asked backing up against the wall. "These two are nearly impossible to escape from. I should know."

"Not if we have them on the ground." Demyx whispered and smirked at him. Zexion gulped and nodded. Slowly they both stood up.

"Well what this?" Luxord asked.

"A taste of your own medicine." Demyx said and Axel's and Luxord's faces had confused looks on them and that was Demyx's and Zexion's cue move. Demyx jumped onto his hands and, using both feet, kicked Luxord's legs out from under him then shot up and knocked Axel back into the wooden tub he woke up in earlier. Zexion stood there in amazement. But he soon grabbed Demyx's arm helping him up.

"Come on!" Zexion said as he grabbed Demyx and dragged him behind him. Demyx soon gained to concept of running. The two blotted out of the chamber and out onto the deck, but were blocked off by Xigbar.

"Hey there. What are you two up to?" He asked sarcastically. Demyx braced himself. Zexion just froze. Xigbar was fast. HE was the one who caught him. Demyx looked back at the sun and knew they were in trouble. The sun was about to set any minute now and times was running out. Then he noticed that they were close enough to the edge to jump. Demyx then heard footsteps behind him and found that Axel and Luxord were back on their feet and they were clearly mad.

"Surround them!" Luxord ordered. Demyx looked around and noticed that the pirates were closing in. This was the only shot.

"Zexion I'm so sorry about this!"

"What?" Demyx grabbed Zexion shirt and with all his strength, threw Zexion over the side of the ship. Everyone gasped and then Demyx jumped over the side dove into the cold water after Zexion. Once in the water, Demyx had his tail and looked for Zexion. When he found him, he learned that Zexion wasn't a very good swimmer and panicked. Demyx rushed over to him to get him to the surface. When they resurfaced, Zexion gasped for air and coughed up sea water.

Everyone on the ship watched in amazement. Luxord was speechless. No one had ever escaped from him and lived. Demyx and Zexion watched as the ship sailed past him. Demyx turned his attention to the sun; it just hit the water line. Zexion followed Demyx's gaze and wondered what it meant.

"Now do what to explain to me why you threw me overbroad?" Zexion asked as he clinged onto Demyx.

"Yeah, but first, I need to get you out of the water." As if on cue, a large piece of drift wood hit Demyx in the back. Demyx pulled Zexion on and pushed him east to the Gulf of Lion.


	3. Chapter 3

_It continues. . ._

Chapter III: Welcome To My World

Demyx and Zexion were lying on the beach with sun shining on their faces and the waves crashing against Zexion's feet and Demyx's tail. Zexion woke up, groggy and in confusion. He remembered being pushed onto a piece of drift wood by Demyx and watching the sun set. He didn't remember falling asleep or coming ashore. He felt very sick and was on the verge of throwing up. Zexion looked over at Demyx and he was fast asleep. Zexion knew that Demyx must have been exhausted from all those hours of swimming just to save him. Zexion laid back down to try and settle his stomach.

Zexion just laid there listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and the seagulls squawking. Zexion just felt like going back to sleep, when he heard,

"Zexion?" Zexion jumped. He knew that voice and spun around to find a blue haired man standing on top of a hill, with a horse behind him.

"Saix!" Zexion tried to stand, but a pain in his stomach brought him back to the ground. Saix instantly slid down the cliff and ran up to Zexion.

"Zexion, are you alright?" Saix asked placing his hand onto Zexion's shoulder as Zexion nodded. "Your father was starting to assume the worst." Saix said pulling Zexion into a hug. "What the hell happened?"

"I was kidnapped by pirates. It's a pretty long story." Zexion said sitting up. "If it wasn't for Demyx right there, I don't think I could have made it." Saix looked over at Demyx in amazement. Like most humans, he never really ever seen a real merperson.

"Is he real?" Saix asked walking over to Demyx.

"As real as I am breathing." Zexion said as he watched Saix run his hand over Demyx's tail, and pulling his hand away quickly.

"Yup, he's real. His tail's all slimy." Saix said brushing Demyx's hair out of his face. "Should we wake him up?" Saix asked.

"Well we can't leave him here. You know father will just make us find him." Zexion said as he slowly got up and walked over to Demyx. He sat back down and shook Demyx's shoulder. "Hey, Demyx. It's time to wake up."

Demyx yawned and rolled over. "Xaldin, ten more minutes . . . ten more minutes. . ." Saix and Zexion shared a confused look and wondered who Xaldin could be.

"Who's Xaldin?" When Saix asked that, Demyx's eye flew open and he shot up. He looked around and found the he was looking out at the rising sun. He thought was back at home sleeping in his comfy clam, but soon disappointment showed on his face. He thought that he was dreaming and was waiting for Xaldin to pull him out of that dream and ask him about it, but Xaldin never came, and he was going to be. Demyx felt his eyes sting and then felt something fall down his cheek. He wiped his cheek then wondered what it was. HE had never seen anything like it before.

"What are these?" Demyx asked as more fell down his face. Zexion chuckled.

"Demyx, they're called tears. Your body makes them when you cry." Zexion wiped Demyx's eyes. "I guess you wouldn't have them when you live underwater."

"Yeah. I guess." Demyx said wiping his face. "I use to cry all the time at home, but never felt these before." Demyx felt a tight squeeze on his heart when he mentioned home and couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him as he looked out to the sea. He had no idea which way to go. He forgot how to get home and he started to panic. Demyx felt the tears start to fall again and started to breathe heavily.

"Demyx, calm down." Zexion said giving Demyx a hug. "It's all right." Demyx buried his face into Zexion's chest and just cried. Then he felt Saix's hand on his back.

After a while, Demyx finally got control of himself and wiped his eyes. "Sorry about that. . ." Demyx said with a shaky voice.

"It's ok. I kinda understand how you feel." Demyx smiled at Zexion. "Now, how about you come live with us for a while?" Zexion asked standing up.

"Sure. I'd love to know more about human life." Demyx said as he tried to pull himself up the shore, but fell flat on his face.

"Here, allow me." Saix took both of Demyx wrists and pulled him up to the cliff. After a short while, Demyx's tail turned into legs, amazing Saix. "Amazing. Are all your people able to do this?"

Demyx shook his head. "Not that I know of." Demyx said holding onto the cliff to get onto his feet. He was really wobbly. Saix threw Zexion onto his back and climbed the cliff. Demyx tried his best and just barely made it. Saix had both of them ride his horse as he led the way. He had a hard time getting to the castle because Demyx kept wanting to play with the horse's feet and nearly fell off the horse each time.

When they entered the castle wall, people were staring at Demyx, mostly for the fact that he's naked, and because he clearly stood out. When inside the castle, Zexion was taken to the medical person, while Saix took Demyx over to a room that was full of portraits. Demyx found them all very interesting, especially the one of Zexion. The walls of the room were a pearl like color and the floor was a black and white checkered board. Then the back wall caught Demyx's attention. On that wall was moving water, with fish swimming and sea flowers and everything else swaying back and forth. Demyx walk up to it and try to walk through it only to meat a hard surface.

"Ow!" Demyx said rubbing his nose.

"I wouldn't recommend you walking into that. You'll only hit glass." Saix placed his hand up to the glass and ran it across it. Demyx did the same thing, only the fish followed his hands. It made Demyx laugh.

"They're happy." Demyx smiled.

"What?" Saix said.

"The sea life, they like it in there. They're safe from harm." Demyx smile then faded. He wondered if Xaldin wondered where he was. He knew Xaldin was worried and that he had to get home some way, somehow. . .

Later that evening, Demyx was standing over the balcony. He stared into the sun. He needed to get into the water before it set. He wanted to jump from the balcony, but with the rocks below, he knew that that was a stupid idea. Not to mention the sharks that might be in the area. Zexion wasn't aware of it, but Demyx had to fight off sharks all night when he was bringing Zexion home here, while he slept like a baby. He also wanted to swim out and find Mermaidia, but he knew he'd be searching for ever. Very few ever found it by looking for it. You either found by accident, or you knew where it was. Demyx sighed. He was at a loss.

"You alright?" Saix asked from behind him.

"Just homesick, that's all. Xaldin always said I would wonder too far from home one day and get lost; this just proves he was right, as always." Demyx said lowering his head. Saix placed his hand on Demyx's back.

"I'm sure you'll find your way home someday. In the mean time, you're more than welcome here. After all, we're really in your debt."

"For what? I didn't do anything noble." Demyx said.

"But you did. You save our king's only son, and child. You did something we only wished we could do. You did something more than noble." Saix said proudly. "If there's anything you need,"

"Well, I kinda need to get into the ocean; my legs kinda had a time limit." Demyx said and Saix soon caught what he meant.

"Well, if slide down this wall here, you sure be alright. Zexion would do it all the time growing up." Saix pointed at a wall behind Demyx, who nodded and quickly slid down and dove into the water. Saix watched as Demyx long glittery tail reappear and help him glide in the water. Demyx surfaced and waved Saix good night and swam off. When the sun fully set, Demyx felt a really chilling feeling creep up his back. He figured it was just the water, till he got that feeling of being watched. He figured it was Xemnas and turned around and found nothing. He sighed and jumped when a pair of orange eyes staring at him.

"Must you do that?" Demyx asked breathing hard.

"No, but I find it amusing. So Demyx, out for a late night swim?" Xemnas gave Demyx a cocky gin.

"You know damn well why I'm out here." Demyx crossed his arms.

"True, I do. But a mere pair of legs didn't get you this far. And I know you wouldn't wonder this far. So what caused you to come this far?" Xemnas had a curious look on his face.

"Well, for one, that storm yesterday, it swept me up onto this thing called hell. Then-" Demyx was cut off by Xemnas' laughter.

"I'm sorry, please continue." Xemnas said trying to get a hold of himself.

"Then I met this guy, who's a prince, Zexion. We had to get away from hell and me into water, so I basically threw him into the water and then I dived in. I had to get him to shore, so I swam all the way over here, and that's how I got here." Demyx sighed.

Xemnas couldn't stop snickering. "Now. . . Why were you trying to get this, Prince Zexion here? What was the problem?"

"Well, after you disappeared the other day, I went to the surface and found it really stormy. I got caught in a strong currant and was knocked out after I hit something really hard. Then after I woke up. . . I had legs and met Zexion. He said that the pirates, who abducted him, were using him for nothing more than their sexual pleasures. He was beat up pretty badly. . . The sun was setting so I had to get in the water, I also felt like I had to save him, so after we were out in the open, I had to throw him in the water and jump in after him." Xemnas nodded as Demyx looked away from him.

"So, my driftwood came in handy?" Xemnas smiled as Demyx looked back at him.

"Wait that was you?" Xemnas nodded. "Then why the fuck didn't you help me? I had to fight sharks all night!"

"Language, your highness. And besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Xemnas was to calm to Demyx's taste.

"Well why not?" Demyx crossed his arms.

"Larxene. I can't have her know that I'm looking for her. She'll know my magic anywhere, and escape. So, I couldn't help you. But it really didn't look like you needed it."

Demyx sighed. "So annoying . . . By the way, why did you give me the gift?" It was one thing Demyx couldn't figure out.

"You were yearning for it. You may not have noticed it, but you really wanted to explore the outside world. I thought this would be perfect for you." Xemnas smirked.

"But why can't I remember my way home?" Demyx asked. "What does that have to do with having legs?"

"Everything. Mermaidia's not forgotten because human's can walk there. It's forgotten because people who leave can't remember where it's at. And I figured it would be the least important thing to you. I could have taken an even more precious memory." Demyx looked away. Xemnas was right. He could have taken the memories of his parents. . . He felt his eyes started to sting. Demyx went to wipe them but didn't find tears. Xemnas sighed. "Demyx, no one gets anything for nothing. There is always a price to pay. Larxene taught me that the hard way."

"What did she do to you?"

"It's better left unsaid. I still have yet to find her, and every moment I spent looking for her, she grows stringer. . . I should go now. Have fun with your new prince Demyx." Xemnas turned around.

"Xemnas, will I ever get back?" Xemnas stopped.

"Only if you're shown the way." Demyx watched as Xemnas swim away. With a sigh, Demyx swam around the shallow water looking for a good place to sleep. He found a small opening and wondered where it led. He swam through it and found a lagoon. As he swam through it, he found the glass window from before. He placed his hand on the glass and looked through it. He saw Saix talking to a guy about Xaldin's size only he didn't have the side burns and short brown hair. Demyx tapped on the glass grabbing both of their attention. Demyx waved and the brunette stared in amazement. He walked up to the glass and put his hand against it. Demyx did the same and watched him and Saix leave waving him good night. Demyx found a soft patch of sea weed and laid down. His head was folded with thoughts that he couldn't process and cried himself to sleep.

While Zexion laid in his bed, he was yanked out and squeezed."Dad! I can't-breathe!" The brunette let go.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really glad to see that you're alive. I was scared shitless." The brunette wiped his face.

"Mhmmm. Can I go back to sleep now? We can talk in the morning." Zexion laid back down as his father pulled the blankets over him.

"Good night, Zexion. I'll see you and your friend in the morning."

"Sure. . ." Zexion was asleep before the brunette even left the room. . .

Meanwhile, deep in Mermaidia, Xaldin was pacing be and forth. He knew Demyx would wonder off, but stayed out this long before without checking in every now and then. Demyx was also not one to swim around at night. Xaldin sighed and could only hope that Demyx would come home soon.

The next morning, Demyx felt something shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a blond watching him from the bank. He sat up and yawned.

"Morning already?" Demyx asked the blond.

"Yes. Now, Saix and King Lexaeus were speaking last night, and Lexaeus would like to speak with you." Demyx pulled himself up onto the grassy bank. "But of course you can't run around naked when you talk to him." The blond had to keep looking away from Demyx as his tail turned into his legs. "So, Saix found some clothes for you to wear."

"I know this will sound stupid, but what are clothes?" The blonde did a face palm as Demyx rolled on his back and looked up at the blond. "And what's your name?" Demyx smiled.

"I'm Vexen. Now, clothes are what humans wear to cover themselves." Vexen stood up. "Now, if you would stand up, and I'll help you get dressed." Demyx nodded and did his best to stand up without fallen and getting dressed. He thought that the clothes felt funny. After Demyx was dressed, he and Vexen went into the palace and headed for the throne room.

"So Vexen, what do you do here?" Demyx asked walking backwards.

"I've Zexion's private tutor." Demyx got the sense that Vexen had a sort of creepiness to him.

"Well what do you teach him? Math, science, what?"

"Just about anything I have a book for. But I mostly teach him about sea legends and lore, seeing as that's all he cares about."

"Sea lore hun? Then you know a lot about my kind?"

"Yes, I could say I do. Atlantians are quite-" Demyx cut Vexen off by laughing. "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"Sorry. I just find it funny that you think I'm from Atlantis."

"Oh, then where are you from? Where else is there?" Vexen was quite confused.

"I'm from the forgotten city of Mermaidia. IT's quite obvious why it's called that." Demyx smiled.

"Hm. Maybe tomorrow when Zexion is having lessons, you could tell us both about your world." Vexen put his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"I'd like that. Then maybe you could tell me more your world." Demyx smiled back. As the two entered the throne room, so did Saix and Zexion, who was dressed formally.

"Now, remind why I'm dressed like this?" Zexion whined.

"Because, later our neighbors from Italy will be here. Something about a wedding invite." Saix said as Zexion sat down.

"Hopefully not mine. Dad knows I'm not ready to get married."

"And why would that be?" Zexion turned over to Demyx with a blank face.

"Because I haven't met the right person yet. And this princess who's coming is the worst. She does nothing but wine and giggle about nothing." Zexion crossed his arms. "Nothing you say really interests her."

"Now Zexion, isn't that a bit harsh, don't you think?" Vexen asked.

"Nope." Zexion face was blank.

"How bad is she?" Demyx asked leaning on his elbow on the arm of the throne.

"I'd rather be stuck in a room with Axel. At least he has some sense to shut up every now and then." Demyx just shook his head.

"That bad?"

"That bad." Zexion smiled, which made Saix's and Vexen's eyes widen. They figured that something about Demyx that made Zexion happy.

"So where'd you'd disappeared last night?"

"Well, I had to find a really good source of water to sleep in, so went back into the sea and swam up into the lagoon out back. It was really soothing."

"Really? You still seem tense back here." Zexion ran his hand across Demyx's shoulder blade.

"That could be from sleeping."

"What could be from sleeping?" Everyone turned to look at the brunette who just entered the room. When Demyx thought that he was the same size as Xaldin, he figured that if Xaldin was ever on land, he would never want to disobey him. "Is everything alright, young one?" The brunette asked looking down at Demyx.

"Ummm. . ." Demyx was speechless.

"Don't be scared, speak up." He put his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"You're . . . really, really big. . ." Demyx managed and Zexion had to cover his mouth to hold in his laughter.

The brunette looked at him. "Zexion, that's the first time I've seen you truly smile in who knows how long."

"Well, Demyx is pretty fun to be around. You never know what's going to happen." Zexion shrugged. "And besides, everyone else here are like door mats." Zexion stood up and placed his hand on Demyx's back. "Anyway, Demyx, this is my father, Lexaeus. He may seem scary, but he's really just a soft teddy bear, which is just a fluffy sack of cotton all stitched together. I can show you later. I have millions of them. And Dad, this is Demyx. Please don't be careful with him."

"What do you mean careful?" Demyx sounded a bit panicked.

"I have a strong arm. I unintentionally bruise people." Lexaeus scratched his head leaving Demyx stunned.

"Don't worry about it. If he does, he'll spoil you like crazy to make up for it. Why do you think Axel couldn't stand me?" Zexion crossed his arms. "So anyway, welcome to my world."

"Oh what fun it should be." Demyx smiled shyly.


End file.
